The Tomb of the Cybermen
Commentary Commentary by Frazer Hines (Jamie McCrimmon), Deborah Watling (Victoria Waterfield). Recorded 21/05/01. (2001) Second Commentary on Special Edition by ep1 Toby Hadoke, Victor Pemberton, Bernard Holley, ep2 Toby Hadoke, Shirley Cooklin, Deborah Watling, Fraser Hines, ep3&4 Toby Hadoke, Shirley Cooklin, Deborah Watling, Fraser Hines, Reg Whitehead Title Sequence Tests A selection of test sequences and raw footage, much of it ultimately unused, that went into the creation of the Patrick Troughton version of the Doctor Who title sequence. Includes an extended version of the Troughton theme tune produced by Mark Ayres. (3'28" | 4:3 | 1966 & 2002) Late Night Line-Up: 'Special Effects' A popular BBC magazine programme from the 1960s, this particular edition (orginally screened on 25/11/67) features BBC Visual Effects Designer Jack Kine discussing with Joan Bakewell the department's work on Doctor Who. This edited extract showcases many props from the series - including the Cybermats in colour! (2'51" | 4:3 |1967) Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. The Final End The Tomb of the Cybermen begins with the TARDIS leaving Skaro, homeworld of the Daleks. Although the last episode of The Evil of the Daleks no longer exists, part of the final climactic battle scene does still survive in the form of an 8mm cine film shot at Ealing Studios. Extracts from this film are presented along with the original programme's soundtrack in order to give some idea of how the Daleks' 'final end' may have appeared... (1'21" | 4:3 | 1967) Tombwatch To celebrate the return of the story to the BBC, the Doctor Who Appreciation Society together with Dominitemporal Services Ltd arranged for the story to be screened for the first time in nearly 25 years on Sunday 26th April 1992 at BAFTA in London. In attendance were Frazer Hines, Deborah Watling, Shirley Cooklin, Michael Kilgarriff, Peter Bryant and Victor Pemberton, and the highlights of this day are presented on this DVD for the first time. (28'44" | 4:3 | 1992) Remastering For DVD A short feature - with subtitle commentary - showing how the surviving film prints of this story have been cleaned up in preparation for its release on DVD. Telecine: Jonathan Wood; Audio Restoration: Mark Ayres; Video Restoration: Steve Roberts, Dave Chapman, Ian Simpson. (5'19" | 4:3 | 2002) Morris Barry Introduction Recorded in 1992 for the original UK video release of this story, director Morris Barry talks about the casting of the Cybercontroller, and the impact the story had at the time of transmission. (3'08" | 4:3 |1992) Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Easter Eggs #Clean main title sequences (Seasons 4-6). From the main menu, highlight 'Play All' then click up to select the Doctor Who logo. (0'39" | 4:3 | 1967) #VidFIRE test scene. From the main menu, highlight 'Play All' then click up, right and left to select the picture of Patrick Troughton. (2'31" | 4:3 | 1967 & 2002) #The Abominable Snowmen trailer (audio only). Go to the second Special Features menu page and select Audio Options, then click left to select the Doctor Who logo. (0'53" | N/A | 1967) Additional Special Features The Cyber Story A brief history of the Cybermen in the classic series. With director Morris Barry, writer Eric Saward, costume designers Sandra Reid and Dinah Collin, Cyberman actor Mark Hardy, voice artist Roy Skelton and Professor Kevin 'Human Cyborg' Warwick. Narrator: James Coombes. Producer/Director: Brendan Sheppard. Available on Attack of the Cybermen. (22'52" | 16:9 | 1992/2008) The Cyber-Generations A gallery of Cybermen through the history of the series, set to music from their stories. Available on Attack of the Cybermen. (7'51" | 4:3 | 2007) Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen Tomb of the Cybermen